FanFic Pettion
by Ice LunaWolf
Summary: Read for the sake of all the fanfictions! PLEASE!


Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

HikariNoTenshi-San

KawaiiBerry-chan

Little White Comet

The Homunculi Twins

Imsorrybutno

Ice LunaWolf

Dusk Maiden

Metalfull

Mebh

FalseFacts

Cerisabreth

LeFay Strent

Nerdy Ninja Gleek

Rashelle

Hokuto Uchiha

rachLA

Mystery-shrouded S

aRocketgirl

Ray-Kai-Lover

ticketgirl95

Disastergirl

ChibiVampireSakura

Voice of Hunger

Mushra the enterran

BlueDemise

Signed with a Rose

KuraOkami13

Kerprew

ByrdClaw

The Alchemy Goddess

akira45

Red Cookies

Maruki Shitoichi

Dazzy Dizzie

Animals are my Life

Darkest Original

Kaoru97

IAmTheRedOne

darkravensnight

death's little sis1

Rose527

Sincerely The Sign Painter

TurquoiseShine

BaconIsEpic

gallowsCallibrator

Riku Ashwood

Hackingofthedead

Moon Princess016

YoungDoesn'tMeanStupid

Riku Ashwood

DeathTheTeenageGirl

nightshadow23

Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail

MangaTriela

Devi Le'sMirror

Kaze Amaya

i-am-blue-lava

enmathewolfdemon

YourSoulLooksQuiteTasty

Progota

Necromancer1999

murrey-2012

stonekangaroo99

Rose Thourn

TheSapphireRainAlchemist

bookluver17

.STARK

Tiffany

Halloween Godspell

xXSolaine-GirlXx

Mariko Midori

JoyHeart

FrozenBrokenSunflower

42Lia

Anayuki

ForeverLivebymusic

Japanese Sinister

Elise the Writing Desk

Ladirette

sesame2009

cook563

liltwiheart15

ByakiGirl15

Katie K. Richardson

verametric

Tamyrn

liltwiheart15

KorosuKa

DELEON25

NadineJoy

Bleach Hui

Sympathy for the Lost Love

rin776

Black Cat Angel

Red

DarkFlames13

SweetScarlett97

anon


End file.
